SPECIAL EDITIONS
INTRODUCTION = Geronimo Stilton books are not only 70 paged books , there are also many special editions of them . Yup! More than 70 pages, and much more fun and mysterious! Listed are a few special editions : = * CAVEMICE * GERONIMO STILTON : KINGDOM OF FANTASY * GERONIMO STILTON: CREEPELLA VON CACKLEFUR * HEROMICE * SPACEMICE * FABMOUSE * GERONIMO STILTON:THEA STILTON * MICEKING These aren't all the special editions. NOPE! There are tons more! Just read on, to find out..................... KINGDOM OF FANTASY BOOKS Summary: Join Geronimo for his biggest, most fabumouse adventure yet! Dragons, mermaids, and much, much more await readers in this very special edition! ... Sound interesting huh? Well, not like the usual G. Stilton books, which always have a different story in each book,these are a series of books ! Listed below are the titles to the KINGDOM OF FANTASY series: Books # THE KINGDOM OF FANTASY # THE QUEST FOR PARADISE # THE AMAZING VOYAGE # THE DRAGON PROPHECY # THE VOLCANO OF FIRE # THE SEARCH FOR TREASURE # THE ENCHANTED CHARMS # THE PHOENIX OF DESTINY # The wirzards wand Beginning If you really are interested in reading these books, here you have the first few lines of the very first book: I knew from the start that it was no ordinary day, but I certainly didn't expect to find a golden staircase in my attic. Up at the top, there was a door. And beyond the door was a world I never could have '' imagined: the Kingdom of Fantasy! ''Along with my guide, a frog named Scribblehopper, I set off on an '' incredible adventure to save the Queen of the Fairies. But along the way, I had to face giant scorpions, witches, sea serpents, pixies, and dozens of other creatures that I had only ever heard stories about. Holey cheese, what a journey! Could I save the Queen...and my own tail? Anyway, continuing, let us find out more on the Creepela Von Cacklefur editions. Shall we? 'CREEPELLA VON CACKLEFUR ' Summary Do you think that GHOSTS are true or are they just your imagination? And besides ghosts, do you have a friend who has a father making coffins , a friend who lives in a scary castle or a friend who has thirteen ghosts!? Well, I DO know someone who does.............................................. MEET CREEPELLA VON CACKLEFUR! ''" I , Geronimo Stilton , have a lot of mouse friends , but none as spooky as my friend CREEPELLA VON CACKLEFUR! She is an enchanting and mysterious mouse with a pet bat named Bitewig. YIKES! I'm a real 'fraidy mouse, but even I think that Creepella and her family are fascinating . I can't wait for you to read about Creepella in these fa-mouse-ly funny tales!" says G. Books Listed are the series of this edition: #1 : The thirteen ghosts #2 : Meet me in Horrorwood #3: Ghost pirate treasure #4: Return of the vampire #5: Fright night #6: Ride for your life! #7: A suitcase full of ghosts So readers, start reading this spectacularly spooky tale! CAVEMICE Summary " He is a cavemouse-Geronimo's ancestor! He runs the stone newspaper in the prehistoric village of Old Mouse City. From dealing with dinosaurs to dodging meteorites, his life in the Stone Age is full of adventure! " Books Wanna read it ? Listed are the books : # The stone of fire # Watch your tail! And it has just started ! So, don't be sad ! HEROMICE Summary This is geronimo!.png Look at this rodent. You really think this guy can be a hero soaring through the sky? You are probably guessing NO . Right?